disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter
|shows = The Muppet Show Muppet Babies Little Muppet Monsters The Muppets ''Muppet Babies'' (2018) (cameo) |games = My Muppets Show |rides = Muppet Vision 3-D |actor = Richard Hunt (1976–1991) Julianne Buescher (The Muppet Show Live) Brian Henson (2002) Rickey Boyd (2005) David Rudman (2008–present) |voice = Greg Berg (Muppet Babies) Adam Hunt (Muppets from Space) Matt Vogel (Muppet RaceMania) |designer = Michael K. Frith |personality = Loyal, helpful, intelligent, friendly, kind, assured, optimistic, positive, slightly geeky, likes almost everything |appearance = Slender humanoid, orange skin, red hair, glasses, green jacket, blue jeans |occupation = Go-fer Assistant Performer Stage manager |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Muppets |family = J. P. Grosse (uncle) Skeeter (sister) |friends = Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Rowlf the Dog, Robin the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, (Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Lips), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Walter, Gary, Mary, Dominic Badguy (formerly) |enemies = Rachel Bitterman, Tex Richman (formerly), Constantine, Dominic Badguy |likes = Helping, singing, dancing, performing, technology |dislikes = Things getting out of hand |quote = "(15, 13, 20, 25, 30, 45; whatever number he says) seconds to curtain!" }}Scooter is a humanoid Muppet who serves as a "go-fer" backstage on The Muppet Show. Background Scooter serves as a "go-fer" backstage on The Muppet Show, and appeared from the first produced episode through the end of the series. Possessing glasses with eyes embedded in the lenses and generally wearing a green track jacket, Scooter is a vaguely humanoid character of unknown heritage (as cited in Of Muppets and Men, when pressed about his family, he explained that his mother was a parrot but he didn't know about his father). Scooter's position at The Muppet Theater is as general aide and gofer. Although initially hired because his uncle, J. P. Grosse, owns The Muppet Theater, Scooter holds on to his job through both nepotism and efficiency. Scooter had been around since the first (production) episode, but his proper introduction, including his hiring and identification as J. P. Grosse's nephew, occurs in episode 106. Scooter's family connections served as a running gag, especially during the first season. Appearances Muppet Movies ''The Muppet Movie Scooter is the road manager for Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. The Great Muppet Caper Scooter is a resident of the Happiness Hotel whom Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo befriend. The Muppets at Walt Disney World While at Walt Disney World with the Muppets, Scooter was paired with Bean Bunny. He got a few opportunities to make some jokes about Bean. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Scooter plays the assistant to the Wizard. The Muppets Scooter, years after the Muppet Studios closes down, reunites with the gang as he takes the threat to the Muppet Studios to heart. Scooter gets to play a new role in this movie - as host - when, in a pinch, Kermit calls on Scooter to fill in for him on stage. Unfortunately, the classic advice Scooter gets to calm his nerves - pretend that the audience is naked - doesn't necessarily work for him. Disney Parks In ''Muppet*Vision 3D, Scooter hosts the preshow film. Due to Richard Hunt's absence at the time, Scooter does not play a significant role in the movie itself; he makes a cameo appearance, riding a bicycle with Janice. Richard Hunt also performed Scooter at Jim Henson's memorial service. Gallery es:Scooter nl:Scooter pt-br:Scooter Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Heroes Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Siblings Category:The Muppets characters Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz characters Category:Muppets Most Wanted characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Acquired characters